


蝉鸣

by Godlovemylovers



Category: NCT (Band), markchan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godlovemylovers/pseuds/Godlovemylovers
Summary: 小东单方面性转。本来是一篇作文来着，觉得蛮适合我们传就改了改。乡村童年回忆故事。大家随便看看。
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 1





	蝉鸣

上了高二算成熟一点了吧。我这么想着。

时光有时候很快，但有时候又很慢。刚上高中的时候真是呆呆傻傻啊，现在一转眼就过了一年了。这个年纪的女生是不是特别容易多愁善感，就连大部分时候没心没肺的我也会突然被什么东西勾起一大段回忆。我发现我越来越像我的闺蜜黄荏珺了。那天只不过在写不出数学作业的晚自习听到了蝉鸣而已，居然就想起了这么一段童年回忆。

在故乡村子生活的那段时光，是我为数不多的珍贵时光。因为那时童真又自由自在的我，撒野在村里的水田，树林和瓦房之中。而那段记忆的主旋律，除了我跟李敏亨的笑声以外，还有蝉鸣啊蛙叫啊这些动物的声音。说得international一点就是，natural。

李敏亨是我哥哥，但是我们并没有血缘关系。他是从加拿大搬到我老家旁边的，因为都姓李而且他比我大一岁所以我才叫的哥哥。他会在晴朗的夜晚，带我去田野间，去树林里，美其名曰去聆听大自然的声音。但他总会提溜着个瓶盖穿孔的塑料水瓶，还挂在腰间，不知道是干嘛的。我觉得又好笑又丑。

可能是刚吃过晚饭的时候，他牵着我就去田野里乱跑了。那时的晴夜像钻石一样发着光。我一抬头，就能看到一大块深蓝深蓝的幕布，上面零星漂着几丝云，许多小星星眨着眼睛，一闪一闪的。晚风已经没有这么闷热，清清凉凉地吹到我的脸上，身上，还吹到我的耳朵，送来一声又一声的蝉的鸣叫。

我那时候还不懂是什么东西在叫，我就好奇地问李敏亨，那是什么声音呀？李敏亨竖着耳朵听了一会，然后说，好像是蝉的叫声。你见过它吗？我摇摇头。于是他一把抓住我的手，声音散进风里：“走！我带你去抓它去！”

男孩子总是心急，走着走着就跑了起来。我跟着跑，费力地跟在他后面。一路上什么都来不及看 只听到那叫声越来越大，越来越吵。等到终于停下来的时候 我们已经来到了树林间。

星光被一片片叶子切碎了，一点一点的散在地上。树林边上有个小池塘，没有风吹，湖面像镜子。我望过去，看到池塘里装满了星星。

“怎么这么吵呀！”我大声问李敏亨。

李敏亨也大声回答我：“因为青蛙在唱歌！蝉也唱！”

我一听就笑了，边笑边说：“那我也唱！”

随即和着蝉鸣蛙叫，我把从邻居姐姐那儿听来的流行歌曲支离破碎地哼了起来。李敏亨消失了一会，连着他那个破瓶子也不见了。我就坐在池塘边的大石头上，时不时用脚踢水，池塘里的星星就皱了。

我才不担心他呢，哥哥不会走丢的。我想着，继续哼着歌，一首又一首。其它小生物也唱歌，不过我听起来它们老唱同一首。

“别唱啦别唱啦！”李敏亨的声音由远及近。他跑向我，圆圆的像葡萄一样的大眼睛闪着光，“我给你带了份大——礼物！”然后他从背后甩出水瓶，瓶子里有什么黑色的东西动来动去。

“啊——！”我放声尖叫。李敏亨仰头大笑，李敏亨坏死了。

长大后我们就离开村子去城里上学了。等我们再回去的时候，树林啊池塘啊早就没了，水泥房子赫然立在我们面前，村子和城里也没差多少。

“东淑，有人找！”

“谁呀？”我转头看窗外，李敏亨在外面等着。

—Fin.


End file.
